Sous l'ombre de Míriel
by Maliedy
Summary: La courbe de ses yeux fit le tour de la terre. Mais Nerdanel ne le trouva pas. Quelque chose rendait son époux furieux de désespoir, quelque chose l'empêchait de venir près d'elle et prendre soin de leur premier fils.


Yo ! Me revoilà pour un petit texte - de moi, cette fois, et pas une traduction. Comme d'habitude, le tout est à Tolkien, sauf les errances intérieures des différents personnages mis en scène, et les circonvolutions littéraires que mon imagination en a tirées.

Là aussi, plus on a de matière silmarillionesque en tête, mieux c'est. Mais vu que ce texte se passe bien, bien avant les tribulations de nos héros en Beleriand, je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de tout connaître par cœur. Mais bon, en avoir une idée serait quand même utile pour saisir toute l'intensité, la subtilité et la portée des sentiments des personnages. (é é é, faisons des rimes en é)

Et comme l'action de se passe en Aman, les noms sont en quenya. Mais il y a peu de monde, ici, et vous devriez reconnaître la plupart assez facilement (comment je vous pousse à aller faire vos recherches tous seuls, haaan)

Sinon, info tout de même importante : l'_Essecarmë_, selon les coutumes des Eldar décrites dans _Laws and Customs among the Eldar_ (qui fait partie du dixième tome de _L'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu_, _Morgo__th's Ring_), est la cérémonie durant laquelle le père d'un enfant lui donne le nom qu'il lui a choisi. Cet essai de Tolkien est d'ailleurs plutôt sympa : on y retrouve des tas d'anecdotes et d'infos sur la façon dont les Eldar nomment leurs enfants, ou sur la façon dont ils se marient (ce qui, comme vous le savez, est le principal motif d'intérêt des trois quarts des fans de la franchise - ne niez pas ! On a tous rêvé de croiser un Premier-Né au tournant d'une rue - tiens, salut Glorfindel, tu veux des chips ?). On apprend notamment que chez eux, ce sont les hommes qui font la cuisine, et j'ai trouvé ça presque mignon (franchement, imaginez Curufin préparer des petits plats à sa femme, HAHA - mais non, veuillez m'excuser, ceux-là sont _princes_)

Ah oui, et puisque ça fait dix mille ans (oui, en fait je suis une elfe) que je dois répondre correctement aux reviews de Merilith Zvezdnayapyl et que je ne l'ai pas encore fait (j'espère que tu n'es pas encore morte et enterrée), ce OS lui est dédié. Si tu m'entends (écoutes ? lis ?), je ne sais pas si ce genre de thème te plaira, mais sache que j'essaye tout de même de me faire pardonner. Un peu.

Dernière chose, petit point quand même important, je pense, enfin, voilà, en passant : je crois bien que ceci est _triste_. Voilà, je l'ai dit :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Sous l'ombre de Míriel<strong>

« Je n'en veux pas. »

Nerdanel haussa les sourcils, étonnée. La statue était belle, pourtant.

Il était d'ailleurs difficile d'en dire le contraire. Sous ses mains, la pierre se faisait glaise, et le marbre argile : aucune surface ne résistait à son talent. Elle ciselait la roche comme son mari ciselait les pierres précieuses, et tout comme des mains de Fëanáro jaillissaient des cristaux plus fins encore que ceux qui existaient sur terre, de ses propres mains bouillonnait une nouvelle vie. Elle n'avait pas encore d'enfants, mais elle ne savait si elle en voulait : chacune de ses créations, dotée d'une vie propre, semblait puiser en elle la force de vivre, et les achever et les laisser partir lui semblait parfois plus douloureux et merveilleux qu'un enfantement.

Oui, sa statue était belle. Son visage était gracieux et doux, avec dans le regard cet éclat de paisible fermeté auquel la pierre donnait un aspect inexorable. La robe épousait l'air avec la douceur et la délicatesse de la dentelle – elle-même, sa créatrice, avait presque envie de la toucher, pour vérifier si ce tour de force était réel. La chevelure se confondait avec l'ombre des arches alentours, et miroitait sous la douceur de Telperion, dont le scintillement trouvait son chemin parmi les fenêtres égarées de son atelier. Les lignes de force y étaient si discrètes et le détail si pointu que cette chevelure s'animait autour du visage de la dame, et un sourire semblait presque y pointer, pour disparaître sous un autre angle. Souriait-elle vraiment ? Elle ne savait pas. C'était comme un jeu.

Mais ce que Nerdanel préférait, c'était ses mains, nerveuses et fines, racines noueuses et pourtant si délicates, qui ne demandaient qu'à bouger. Elle avait même pensé à conserver cette petite cicatrice que son modèle avait gardé d'un malheureux incident avec ses aiguilles. Le tout lui semblait plus que beau, plus que sensible. Ses statues prenaient toujours vie - mais celle-là abritait tout entier l'esprit qu'elle incarnait, puisque son corps originel avait déserté la terre. Et la pierre semblait plus vraie que la chair.

Oui, Nerdanel sentait qu'une part d'elle-même lui avait été arrachée durant ce travail. Cet enfant-là ne pouvait certainement pas être _son _enfant, mais elle s'y sentait attachée comme une mère – plus encore, elle s'en sentait fière. Peu de ses œuvres pourraient jamais l'égaler, elle en avait la certitude. Car elle n'avait pas accompli ce travail par devoir, ni par plaisir : elle l'avait fait par amour.

« Je n'en veux pas, répéta Fëanáro d'un ton plus rude. »

Nerdanel sentit la déception lui mordre le cœur. Son époux était toujours un peu acerbe, toujours un peu hargneux, hautain, distant - sauf lorsqu'un défi venait se présenter à lui, et c'était ce sourire irrésistible et terrifiant de prédateur qu'elle aimait chez lui, celui qui dévoilait un peu ses dents et faisait étinceler ses yeux – mais il semblait alors plus sévère encore, et elle ne comprit pas.

« C'est pour toi que je l'ai conçue, pourtant, se força-t-elle à répondre d'une voix douce. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir, presque menaçant. Elle ne cilla pas, bien sûr : elle avait autant de caractère que lui, et il avait peu de chance de pouvoir la décontenancer. Il le savait, lui aussi. Alors il reporta son attention sur la statue. Elle ne vit plus ses yeux, dissimulés sous la rangée de cheveux sombres qui encadrait son visage, mais le poinçon qu'il avait gardé à la main, il le fit tourner encore et encore entre ses doigts.

« À quoi pensais-tu, Nerdanel ? demanda-t-il enfin. »

Il y avait au creux de sa voix un filet plus grave et plus caverneux que d'habitude. Elle ne savait si elle aimait ce changement de tonalité, mais la gêne commençait à la prendre, et elle sentit le besoin pressant de se justifier.

« J'ai voulu matérialiser le souvenir que j'ai d'elle, et l'admiration que je lui porte. Il me semblait important d'en tirer quelque chose, et de faire jaillir de ma mémoire un peu de la grandeur qu'elle incarne à mes yeux. »

Fëanáro ne répondit pas. La statue le regarda.

Et il sortit.

* * *

><p>Ils ne reparlèrent plus de cette soirée. Elle n'osa plus en dire un mot, et il n'aborda jamais le sujet. Chacun retourna à ses ouvrages, et s'enferma dans son travail. Leurs marteaux firent vibrer l'air. Leurs ateliers bouillonnèrent de couleurs et de merveilles. Il revint lui montrer ses découvertes, fier et guilleret, comme toujours. Et peu à peu, elle recommença à lui présenter ses propres œuvres. Il s'enthousiasma si bien, avec son intérêt habituel et cette lueur dans les yeux qu'elle aimait tant qu'elle décida d'oublier sa création première, et lorsqu'elle reprit place dans son atelier, elle déplaça la statue polémique dans une alcôve et rejeta un drap sur sa beauté. Elle avait mis de l'amour dans ce travail, et c'était aussi par amour qu'elle en avait conçu le projet mais elle n'avait peut-être pas assez pensé à ce que ressentait son époux. C'était mieux ainsi, songea-t-elle en tirant un rideau sur son œuvre. Si elle n'avait su que ranimer les cendres d'un conflit bien plus profond, il valait mieux enterrer le tout, et oublier.<p>

Ils oublièrent. Les années passèrent sous l'égide bienheureuse des Valar. Les deux autres fils de Finwë grandirent et prirent en stature. Finwë lui-même, malgré les troubles de son passé, semblait rayonner de bonheur, et rassemblait toute sa famille autour de lui aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Fëanáro n'aimait pas beaucoup ses frères, Nerdanel le savait, mais la joie de son père semblait lui suffire, et il ne disait mot de ses propres sentiments. Au loin, en silence, Indis l'observait.

Et puis leur vint un enfant. Toute autre pensée déserta leurs esprits, et elle allait se souvenir toute sa vie de ces regards et de ces sourires émus si précieux et si rares que son mari lui offrit, avec cet éclat de tendresse qui dansait dans ses yeux. Il ne la quitta pas de toute sa grossesse, délaissa presque tous ses travaux, et se concentra sur ce petit être qui grandissait en elle avec plus de passion qu'il n'en mettait en toute chose - et cela voulait dire beaucoup. Elle abandonna toute inquiétude et toute amertume : il était là, silencieux, avec des gestes d'une douceur insoupçonnée et dans la voix un peu de cette émotion qu'ils partageaient tous deux. Il laissa même ses frères cadets l'approcher, et sut plaisanter avec eux. Il l'aida chaque fois qu'elle dut bouger, et ne laissa personne prendre sa place, terrible et hargneux gardien, mais il incendia quiconque ne faisait pas attention à elle. Avec discrétion, sans rien dire, sans la prévenir, il prépara et lui offrit tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il lui dit même qu'elle était belle.

Il conçut également mille projets pour l'éducation de son futur enfant, et les lui détailla avant même qu'il ne fût sorti de son ventre. Il allait bien vite lui faire découvrir tout Valinor, l'emmener avec lui sur ses multiples lieux de travail, lui apprendre la langue la plus pure et l'expression la plus excellente. Il allait exercer son esprit et ses mains à tous les arts, et l'élever plus haut que tous ceux de son peuple. Il allait tout faire pour qu'il devienne l'enfant le plus parfait et le plus admirable de tous les Eldar – il ne pouvait en attendre moins de son fils. Il lui en parla d'ailleurs des heures durant, habituant l'enfant à sa voix, et s'amusa avec beaucoup de fierté de le voir répondre par petits coups de pied interposés. Son soutien fut si excellent et sa présence si absolue que Nerdanel se sentit invincible.

Tous deux eurent de longs débats sur le sexe de l'enfant. Il était sûr de lui. Elle ne voulait pas savoir avant la fin. Mais Fëanáro la regarda avec le sourire paisible et insupportable qu'il arborait quand il savait qu'il avait raison, et lui assura qu'elle attendait un fils – et puis il caressa son ventre avec une délicatesse qui empêcha sa femme de prononcer un seul mot.

L'enfant vint. C'était bien un fils, comme Fëanáro l'avait affirmé. L'enfantement s'était étiré sur de longues heures, et Nerdanel en avait oublié tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur les enfants et les créations artistiques. Sculpter la pierre lui avait semblé difficile, mais heureux. Enfanter lui sembla plus grand encore.

L'enfant vint. Fëanáro ne dit pas un mot. Il congédia tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux – les sages-femmes, son beau-père, sa belle-mère, ses frères, même son propre père – avec cette figure supérieure et imperturbable qu'il affichait toujours, et d'un geste de main élégant et impérieux. Il attendit longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la cohue de leurs familles respectives se fût évanoui dans les salles inférieures de leur demeure. Il attendit plus longtemps encore que les trompettes de son peuple eussent cessé de chanter l'arrivée de son fils. La lumière de Laurelin faiblit. Sa figure impitoyable et austère ne bougeait toujours pas.

Et puis il finit par se tourner vers sa femme et son fils, et prit l'enfant entre ses bras.

Ses yeux s'animèrent, mais il ne parla pas. Nerdanel en chuchota de longues confidences à son fils, plus tard, lors des nombreuses soirées qu'il passa à se morfondre seul, dans sa chambre, parce qu'il n'était pas le digne fils de Fëanáro, parce qu'il n'était capable de rien, parce qu'il était trop grand et trop gentil, et parce qu'il disait voir dans les yeux sévères de son père une déception telle qu'il se sentait creux, vide, mort, anéanti – un petit garçon de rien du tout. Nerdanel lui raconta tout. Fëanáro fit reposer son fils au creux de son bras gauche, comme s'il savait parfaitement quoi faire, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, malgré les tremblements infimes qui agitaient ses doigts. Il pencha la tête, et rangea distraitement derrière son oreille une partie de ses longs cheveux noirs qui coulaient sur la petite silhouette menue de son enfant. Et puis sa main droite s'approcha, lente, presque timide, et effleura le front du petit.

L'émotion qui le traversa alors, à couper sa respiration impassible et à troubler ses yeux perçants, Nerdanel ne la rêva pas. Ces regards-là, jamais il ne les avait eus pour personne, pas même pour elle, dans leurs moments les plus intimes et les plus forts. Du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de le toucher, Fëanáro parcourut les traits de son fils, ses joues pleines, son menton fuyant, sa petite bouche et son nez froncé, les petites boucles rousses trempées de sueur qui ponctuaient déjà son front si blanc, ses sourcils pâles, et le contour de ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond qui papillonnèrent et se posèrent sur lui sans plus de préambule. Fëanáro pencha la tête et son dos s'arrondit. Sa figure se déroba au regard attentif de sa femme, mais elle vit tout de même les membres du petit s'agiter, ses pieds se froncer contre le vêtement de son père, et la grande main nerveuse de l'adulte finir par s'enrouler autour du bras minuscule, alors que leurs fronts se joignaient.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.

* * *

><p>Et puis Fëanáro disparut.<p>

Nerdanel ne comprit pas. Leurs familles respectives défilèrent devant elle et son fils. Les Valar vinrent même s'enquérir de leur état, et sa chambre fut durant de nombreux jours si pleine de monde qu'elle remarqua à peine l'absence de son époux. Le petit dormit beaucoup, s'agita parfois, et tout le monde s'émerveilla de le voir déjà si beau, de le voir déjà frétiller des bras et des jambes avec tant d'énergie, et d'entendre sa voix déjà si forte. Chaque seconde fut remplie de tant d'évènements que Nerdanel en oublia presque l'essentiel.

Et puis, au creux de la nuit, alors que son fils dormait d'un sommeil paisible et qu'elle-même sentait la fatigue vaincre son envie de l'observer, une silhouette grande et sombre se glissa silencieusement dans leur chambre. Sa marche fut discrète. Sa main s'en alla glisser sur le visage et le ventre du garçon. Sa voix ranima le monde autour de lui. Heureux, le petit gazouilla à son entente, et le drôle de sourire édenté qui lui vint agita les doigts de l'adulte d'un étrange tremblement.

« Depuis quand viens-tu nous visiter en secret, Fëanáro ? »

La voix de sa femme avait à peine vibré dans l'air, mais il l'entendit, et croisa derrière ses cheveux sombres son regard vif et attentif. Elle était allongée, elle aussi, et sa tête reposait sur une montagne d'oreillers - mais elle avait roulé sur le côté, et semblait tout à fait éveillée.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis l'_Essecarmë_, poursuivit-elle. Pourquoi ne pas venir le jour ? »

Fëanáro ne la regarda plus. Son regard resta fixé sur le petit corps frêle de son fils, loin au-dessous de lui, sous d'antiques mais riches couvertures, chefs-d'œuvre d'habileté, que son propre père avait précieusement conservées pendant des siècles avant de les offrir à son premier petit-fils. Les motifs du tissu semblaient danser à la lumière de Telperion. Il ne répondit pas.

« Fais ce que tu veux, après tout, finit-elle par soupirer en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le dos. Tu es son père. »

Les nuits se succédèrent lentement, mais Nerdanel fut sûre d'une chose : Fëanáro ne revint plus.

* * *

><p>Elle le chercha longuement, lors de sa sortie de sa chambre. Son ventre avait tout à fait disparu, et elle pouvait se mouvoir sans difficulté. Elle enveloppa délicatement son fils dans ses langes, sourit en l'entendant balbutier dans son propre langage, répondit à ses regards amoureux – et puis elle se mit en quête de retrouver son père.<p>

Son marteau avait de nouveau résonné sur l'enclume, lui dit-on. Mais il n'était pas à la forge. Il avait souvent pris le chemin des anciennes demeures des siens, là où les poètes et les grammairiens faisaient encore jaillir de leurs plumes la langue la plus pure du monde, lui dirent d'autres. Mais personne ne l'y avait vu depuis une bonne semaine. Il avait pris son cheval pour s'égarer dans des étendues inconnues, loin, très loin d'Eldamar, lui confia Finwë. Mais Nerdanel ne le trouva pas dans ces forêts obscures.

Elle ne renonça pas, pourtant. Son fils dans son dos, le visage toujours tiré par la fatigue de sa récente épreuve, elle chercha encore et encore. Des baies de l'est aux a-pics les plus élevés du Taniquetil, elle marcha sans faiblir, et visita à nouveau tous les lieux dans lesquels elle avait croisé un jour celui qui était devenu son époux et le père de son enfant. La courbe de ses yeux fit le tour de la terre. Elle ne le trouva pas.

Puis des ombres des arbres qui s'épaississaient autour d'elle vint une femme au doux sourire et aux yeux sages. Nerdanel se demanda un instant qui elle était, le regard voilé par de nombreux souvenirs. Mais Indis caressa tendrement le visage du fils, et s'en vint chuchoter quelques mots au creux de l'oreille de la mère.

Alors Nerdanel courut. Le monde autour d'elle se brouillait et ses couleurs se mélangeaient. Les villes et les demeures se firent petites, mais elle les ignora, car elle savait que ce qu'elle cherchait n'y était pas. Ses pas franchirent forêts et fleuves, et elle s'enfonça loin, plus loin que jamais, là où tout avait commencé. Son cœur débordait.

Ce fut là, sous les arches obscures de son propre atelier, au plus profond de sa demeure, qu'elle le trouva. Ses outils n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début de sa grossesse, et régnait toujours dans son repaire le désordre confus et joyeux qu'elle y avait laissé. Les plantes avaient envahi les percées de lumière qu'elle avait opérées dans la pierre, et la plupart des colonnes et des niches encore vides dans lesquelles elle comptaient placer ses futures statues se perdaient dans l'ombre. Mais un rideau avait été tiré, et tout au fond se glissaient encore des filets d'argent et d'or qui se mêlaient et s'épousaient pour caresser la pierre.

Elle défit les nœuds qui retenaient son fils dans les tissus qu'elle avait enroulés autour d'elle, et le prit plus fermement dans ses bras, avant de s'approcher. Les larges piliers de pierre zébraient son visage de larges bandes d'obscurité, mais ses yeux perçaient à travers le voile de la nuit, et elle marcha jusqu'à son mari.

Il était là. Son corps s'était si bien prostré qu'il avait l'air malingre et frêle. La lumière ne l'éclairait pas bien, et exagérait sa chétivité. Sa chevelure s'éparpillait sur ses épaules et son dos comme de gros bouillons d'encre sur une page blanche. L'une de ses mains l'aidait à se tenir droit, étalée sur le sol - l'autre se crispait sur le pied découvert de la statue.

La statue ne le regardait pas.

« Je ne pleure pas, croassa-t-il. »

Sa voix semblait provenir des tréfonds de sa poitrine, rude et mal taillée. L'ombre de la silhouette au-dessus de lui projetait sur son corps de mauvaises formes. Il respirait fort, et sa silhouette se gonflait et se rapetissait comme celle d'une bête blessée. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et découvrit sa figure. Ses yeux parlaient avec la fureur du désespoir.

« Ce n'est pas elle, proféra-t-il de son ton caverneux. Elle n'est pas là.

- Elle n'est pas là, répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce mais empreinte de pitié. »

Nerdanel remit alors le petit à son mari, qui le dissimula au monde sous ses cheveux et son étreinte. L'enfant poussa quelques plaintes déchirantes.

La statue ne parla pas.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les bras, le père et le fils se glissèrent tous deux contre elle.

* * *

><p>« Qui est-ce ? Demanda la voix fluette du petit garçon. »<p>

Il était vieux d'à peine quelques années, mais sa diction était impeccable. Il se tenait bien droit, fermement campé sur ses deux pieds, et sa posture était d'un naturel élégant qui plaisait à son père. Son visage reflétait déjà une beauté assez rare pour qu'on lui en fît souvent compliment. Sous les longues mèches de cuivre sombre qui s'étalaient sur son front, ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond s'émerveillaient. Il tenait ces yeux-là de la famille de son père.

Rares étaient les moments intimes qu'ils partageaient tous deux. Fëanáro l'emmenait souvent avec lui, mais c'était pour lui apprendre ce qu'il savait, pour lui faire découvrir le monde, pour lui enseigner son art. Jamais ils n'avaient de discussions simples, jamais ils ne se parlaient de leurs sentiments.

Mais ce jour-là était un jour différent. Sa mère, Nerdanel, se reposait parmi les arbres en fleurs du jardin de leur demeure. Son ventre était déjà bien arrondi, et elle ne pouvait plus bouger aussi facilement. Être inactive l'ennuyait. Alors elle se réfugiait dans les jardins, un livre à la main, et cherchait à réfléchir. D'habitude, Maitimo posait ses petits mains et son oreille contre le ventre de sa mère, tandis qu'elle continuait sa lecture. Il écoutait attentivement son petit frère. Parfois, celui-là lui répondait, et bougeait, et un sourire merveilleux venait à son futur grand frère.

Mais cela, c'était d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, son père avait abruptement décidé de l'emmener avec lui. De lui montrer quelque chose d'important. Et le petit savourait cet instant avec autant de félicité que de curiosité.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est ma mère, entendit-il au-dessus de lui. »

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupéfait. Son regard s'en fut aussitôt redécouvrir la statue. La figure qui apparaissait devant lui, immortalisée par le talent de sa propre mère, semblait émerger de l'ombre comme un être vivant. On voyait à peine le socle, dissimulé parmi les dalles de l'alcôve, et les pieds de la femme marchaient vers eux. La lumière tamisée donnait à son visage une douceur insoupçonnée. Il ne savait si son visage tranquille l'accueillait ou le défiait d'aller plus avant, mais le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres avait des accents de fermeté qu'il ne retrouvait que sur le visage de son père. Sa main habile semblait frémir, et le petit pencha la tête pour mieux y regarder. Il se demanda si la statue bougeait.

C'était absurde, songea-t-il. Une statue, ça ne vit pas.

« Elle est belle, dit-il. »

La simplicité de ses mots fit frémir la silhouette de son père.

« Oui, elle est très belle. »

Son fils leva les yeux vers lui.

« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu ? Ne veut-elle pas me voir ?

- Tu ne peux pas la voir, répondit Fëanáro. Elle est morte. »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent.

« Je croyais que les Eldar ne mouraient pas !

- Ils ne meurent pas. Ma mère a décidé qu'elle était lasse, et qu'elle désirait se reposer. Elle a refusé de revenir des Cavernes de Mandos. »

Le petit sembla troublé, et bouleversé. Sa main alla chercher celle de son père.

« C'est triste, dit-il sans détour. »

Son père ne répondit pas, mais serra sa main dans la sienne.

Le silence finit par devenir oppressant.

« Ta mère a fait du bon travail, dit enfin Fëanáro. J'aime le regard qu'elle lui a donné, et le sourire qu'elle esquisse. »

Son fils en soupira presque de soulagement. Le temps avait semblé se suspendre, et il avait eu peur de manquer d'air et de ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer.

« C'est comme si... »

Le garçon hésita. Le regard de son père sur lui le déstabilisa plus encore.

« C'est comme si Maman avait capturé tes souvenirs, et les avait sublimés avec son art. »

La figure de son père s'assombrit, et il rougit, persuadé d'avoir dit une bêtise.

Mais Fëanáro ne se troubla pas, et posa son regard sur la statue. Ses yeux semblaient contenir le monde.

« C'est vrai. »

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'alcôve. Les mains de la dame s'avançaient vers eux, et les invitaient à la rejoindre. Son air était engageant, mais son corps miroitait faiblement sous la lumière. Paisible, inflexible, elle s'effaçait dans le lointain, et seul le coin de son sourire dansait encore devant leurs yeux.

Le silence revint.

Ils restèrent encore longtemps sous l'ombre de Míriel.

« Tu crois qu'elle sait que j'existe ? Lui murmura-t-il. »

La voix qui lui répondit alla mourir contre les murs de l'alcôve.

« Je ne pense pas.

- C'est triste, ça aussi, dit l'enfant. J'aimerais bien la voir. »

Et il avança la main pour toucher la femme. La pierre fut froide contre sa peau.

« Moi aussi, mon fils, lui répondit-on. Moi aussi. »


End file.
